


Just Breathe

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Bones RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just... tell me it isn't true. That you weren't already sleeping with her before you left me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

Words echoed in her mind, an endless loop that her brain fought against, understanding and trying to not. Her cell phone lay on the bed in front of her, still open, the call disconnected. Her body trembled, but she didn't notice it.

_"You had sex with her."_

_"Em..."_

_"Don't, David. Just... tell me it isn't true. That you weren't already sleeping with her before you left me."_

_A sigh. "I don't know what to say. I didn't... it wasn't planned. It just... things progressed, and after... I knew I couldn't stay with you."_

_"I have to go." Choked voice. Hanging up._

A sob escaped her throat, breaking the dam, and suddenly tears had flooded her cheeks, her body shaking so hard she hunched over. Her hands pressed to her face, an attempt to smother her emotion, ashamed of the wailing sobs pouring from her lips. Pain wracked her body, her heart in a vice, her stomach contracting, and she stumbled to her feet, running to the bathroom and collapsing in front of the toilet, clutching the white porcelain tightly with trembling fingers.

She didn't know how long she knelt there, fighting the urge to vomit as she cried, but finally the tears lessened enough that she no longer felt in danger of losing her lunch, and she shuffled back to her room. The cell phone seemed to stare back at her, and she picked it up, barely managing to hit speed dial, and when the soft voice answered, another sob was her reply. "Zo," she cried.

_"Em? Emily? What's wrong?"_

"David... he... with Sarah, before he left..." She dissolved into tears again, barely hearing her sister's promise to be home right away, damn her shooting schedule. Too caught up in pain and self-hatred, she continued, "I know... I know he, he cheated on Jaime... with me... but... but he said I was _different_!" she wailed. "I believed him, Zo... I believed him! He said he loved me, and I... _It hurts so bad_."

_"Shh, shh, Em, just breathe, okay? You gotta breathe, honey, I'm on my way home, okay? I'm in the car now, I'll be right there. Just breathe for me, okay?"_

Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Breathe. Focus on breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Just breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... very difficult for me to write, as it is extremely personal. This exact situation happened to me, and I never really addressed it until now. My therapist would be proud with this.


End file.
